A typical mass flow controller (MFC) is a device configured and adapted to control the delivery of a fluid. A specified delivery rate of fluid may be set by a user in terms of, for example, cubic centimeters or grams of fluid delivered from the MFC per minute. In order to control the flow rate of fluid delivered from the MFC, a typical MFC generates an output signal which is indicative of the actual flow rate of the MFC. This actual flow rate is compared to the user-specified flow rate and a control valve is adjusted, if necessary, to modify the flow so that the flow of the fluid released from the MFC is released at the specified delivery rate.